creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kino samochodowe
''Kino samochodowe Przenieśmy się w lata 50... Amerykański sen,czasy królowania Elvisa Presleya i Marilyn Monroe na wielkich ekranach i scenach, najlepsze czasy świetności Stanów Zjednoczonych... Ulice całe w neonach...dni świetności kin samochodowych. U nas w Albuquerque mieściło się jedno, piękne, ozdobione neonami, tysiącami świateł "Cactus" Drive in theatre (kino samochodowe), znajdowało się na 1610 Yale Boulevard SE. Jako 5 latek kochałem odwiedzać to miejsce, starałem się tam przyjeżdżać z rodzicami naszym lśniącym ,jaskrawo-żółtym Buick-iem Roadmasterem co sobotę,zawsze z niecierpliwością czekałem aż dostane się na plac zabaw ,który był ustawiony przed ogromnym ekranem.Seans rozpoczynał się po zmroku,koło 21 ,kiedy to projektor rozpoczynał pierwszy film .Siedziałem na tylnej kanapie naszego Buicka,oglądałem film,równocześnie obserwując ludzi dookoła... Gdy skończył się pierwszy film na ekrany wskakiwały kreskówki ( zazwyczaj 10 minutowe ) ukazujące hot-dogi,popcorn,napoje ,tańczące i zachęcające by wydać pieniądze w kinowym bufecie tzn. snackbar'ze,nasze kino szczyciło się znakomitymi cheeseburgerami ,pamiętam ten smak... gdy się skończyło jednego, miałeś od razu ochotę na drugiego ;) . Po animacji rozpoczął się drugi film (dwa filmy za 25 centów to była super cena :D ) zazwyczaj był to film niskobudżetowy... na przykład "zapomniana planeta" itp,Po zakończeniu filmu byłem zawsze bardzo zmęczony ( jak na 5 latka dotrwać do 12 w nocy było bardzo trudnym zadaniem.. ). Ze zgrzytem opuszczaliśmy kino,i udawaliśmy się do domu,który się mieścił na Wilmoore Dr SE 54, kino praktycznie mieliśmy po sąsiedzku.Czasami podczas powrotu zasypiałem,następnego ranka w magiczny sposób budziłem się w moim łózku... '''20 lat później'...Rok 1976...W Albuquerque nic się praktycznie nie zmieniło,ludzie tacy sami...czasami możnabyło spotkać hipisów,kórzy wykopali topór wojenny przeciwko wojnie w Afganistanie,jedyną zmianą było to że zamknięto kino samochodowe,był to smutny widok,miejsce to popadało w ruine...neony juz przestały działać... Kiedyś myślałęm że kina typu Drive-in będą zawsze operowały...a w tych czasach takie lokalizacje jak'' Cactus' Drive-in theatre'' poprostu wygasały,telewizje i kasety video niszczyły takie interesy, bo po co wychodzić z domu skoro to samo można zobaczyć we własnym telewizorze, siedząc na miękkiej kanapie..."Cactus" trzymał się bardzo dobrze jak na zamkniętą budowle,zazwyczaj schodzili sie w takie miejsca osiedlowi żebracy,bezdomni i chuligani...a jak narazie żadnego w pobliżu nie spotałem...Mój przyjaciel Maks (zafascynowany poszukiwacz duchów i różnych rzeczy paranormalnych) powiedział mi że nikt się nie zbliża do kina ponieważ jest nawiedzone... Oficjalnie kino zamknięto ponieważ popadło w bankructwo ,lecz ludzie mówili że to wszystko przez to samobójstwo niejakiej Kate Winson ,która pocharatała sobie żyły w toalecie,która się znajdowała obok baru z przekąskami,jej dzieci pozostały w samochodzie,były wstrząśnięte kiedy się dowiedziały że ich matka nie żyje.Podobno można spotkać jej ducha przechodzącego sie przy ekranie lub w kinowym barze.Był to wystarczający pretekst by ludzie przestali odwiedzać kino,przez co zostało zamknięte...'' Podczas wakacjii często spotykałemem się z Maksem,pewnego dnia uznaliśmy ze wartoby było się przekonać czy ludzie mówią prawde na temat kinowego ducha... na początku troche się wachałem lecz ciekawość wkońcu zwyciężyła...Mieliśmy się spotkać następnego wieczoru o 20 przed kinowym wjazdem.Wróciwszy do domu zapakowałem latarke,wode,aparat i coś na przekąske ,byłem już gotowy na jutrzejszą wyprawe. Nazajutrz koło godziny 19:30 stałem już przy wjeździe do kina ,nieopodal stały budki ,w których kiedyś sprzedawano bilety,za mną stał ogromna tylna część ekranu,czułem się jak mrówka przy tak wielkiej budowli,zauważyłęm ze na bramach wisiały tabliczki "Groźny pies,Zakaz wstępu" ,jakoś mnie to nie przekonywało...kto by zostawił psa w miejscu gdzie ludzka stopa nie stała juz od jakiegoś roku...po 20 minutach przyjechał Maks swoim czerwonym Dodgem,przywitałem się z przyjacielem i razem ruszyliśmy w kierunku budek.Słońce już opadało,dzień stawał sie chłodniejszy,dotarliśmy do budek,widoczny był na nich upływ czasu,traciły swoja jasno-pomarańczową barwe,środek budki był wyposażony tak jak dawniej ,zdziwiłem sie że miejscowi zbieracze złomu jeszcze nie wywieźli metalowych kas i kołowrotków gdzie kiedyś się znajdowały bilety.Napotkaliśmy pierwszą trudność jaką była 2 metrowa metalowa brama,pokonaliśmy ją bez problemu,chociaż ja troszke podarłem sobie jeansy o wystajacy kawałęk metalowej bramy... Weszliśmy na teren kina,ujrzałem ogromną pustą powierzchnie, gdzie w niektórych miejscach stały małe słupki z głośnikami które się podczas seansu zawieszało na szybe samochodu,dalej postawiony był bufet ,przyzdobiony obrazkami popcornu,hot-dogów itp,obok bufetu stałą budka projekcyjna,gdy przechodziliśmy przez teren parkingu miałęm dziwne wrażenie że ktoś nas obserwuje z małego okienka ,które znajdowało się po lewej stronie budki projekcyjnej,wskazałęm to miejsce Maksowi lecz nic nie widział,uznałem że to tylko moja wyobraźnia,że przez to że się nasłuchałem tych głupot o duchach ,mój mózg świruje...Pochodziliśmy troche po wielkim terenie parkingu,zrobiłem troszke zdjęć ,po czym skierowaliśmy się do baru z przekąskami.W środku baru było dokładnie tak samo jak po raz ostatni kiedy odwiedziłem to kino,tylko że ciemniej...elektryczność nie działała wiec poruszaliśmy sie z latarkami.Miejsce to niczym się nie różniło,maszyny z popcornem i inne sprzęty stały na miejscu za ladą ,maszyny typu '''pinball 'stały jak zawsze w prawym narożniku bufetu,plakaty na ścianach reklamowały przestarzałe filmy typu "the blob".Dochodziła godzina 22 ,siedzieliśmy z Maksem na ladzie barowej i paliliśmy papierosy,kompletna cisza...kiedy nagle za naszymi plecami usłyszeliśmy donośny szmer...zeskoczyliśmy z lady ,ustailiśmy się przy drzwiach gotowi do ucieczki ,naświetliliśmy latarkami miejsce skąd dochodził szmer...w myślach sobie mówiłem "proszę, nie zabijaj mnie ! lecz zauważyliśmy tylko beztrosko biegającego szczura u stóp maszyny od napojów typu cola....Po krótkim zastanowieniu postanowiliśmy opuścić "Cactus".W drodze powrotnej spojrzałem za siebie,słońce już zaszło ,zauważyłem małe światełko w budce projekcyjnej...obruciłem się spowrotem,chciałem być jak najdalej od tego miejsca ,nic nie mowiłem Maksowi o owym światełku ,ponieważ pomyślałem że może znowu mózg płata mi figle...Gdy wyszliśmy poza teren ,odetchnełem z ulgą ponieważ to miejsce nocą wyglądało naprawde ponuro, bez tych wszystkich neonów traciło całe swoje "przyjazne" oblicze...Po krótkiej rozmowie,Maks podwiózł mnie do domu...Była godzina 24 gdy wróciłem do domu,odrazu po powrocie wźiołem zimny prysznic i poszedłem spać.Śniło mi sie że jakaś kobietam mnie dusi,próbowałem ją powstrzymać ale nie potrafiłem poruszać ciałem,jakbym był sparaliżowany...znajdowałem się w ciemnym pokoju ....tak to był bufet z "Cactus" ,był przerażający,czułem jakby spoglądało na mnie tysiąc par oczu ,kobieta nadal mnie dusiła ,widziałem jej zmęczone, wściekłe oczy mimo że miała z 30 lat jej zmarszczki postarzały ja co najmniej o 20 lat.Obudziłem się zlany potem...ciemny pokój...jedyne co było widać to mój budzik...była godzina 3:07 "ja pierdole" pomyślałem..."co to miało być"...przewrócłem się na następny bok...tym razem szybko zasnąłem...'' Następnego tygodnia spotkałem się z Maksem.Opowiedziałem mu o swoim koszmarze ,a ten mi powiedział że to samo mu się śniło ,niby przedtem nie chciał mi nic mówić bo bał się że uznam go za tchórza...Postanowiliśmy znowu odwiedzić "Cactus" Tej samej nocy spotkaliśmy się z Maksem przy budkach z biletami .Była godzina 21 ,pokonawszy płot poszliśmy w kierunku baru.Huśtawki na placu zabaw poruszyły się,karuzele także ,dobiegał do nas śmiech dzieci...jakby się bawiły na placu zabaw...Maks stwierdził że to wszystko przez wiatr...nic takiego,lecz widziałem po jego minie że też się niepokoi.oglądając się za siebie skierowaliśmy sie w strone bufetu...TYM RAZEM BYŁ ZAMKNIĘTY...."co do cholery"powiedział Maks "ostatnio było otwarte" oglądając bufet..zauważyłem kąta oka że znowu nas ktoś obserwuje z lewego okna budki projekcyjnej...Teraz widziałem to dokładnie...Była to ta sama kobieta co dusiła mnie we śnie...patrzyłą się na nas,Maks też ją zobaczył,strach nas sparaliżował....nagle właczył sie projektor wyświetlał jakiś film na starym ekranie kina...wokoło nas pojawiły sie jakby z nikąd samochody,kino ożyło !!Pojawili się ludzie,jedni siedzieli w samochodach i oglądali film a inni przechadzali się po terenie...Wyglądali i zachowywali się jakby nas nie widzieli...jakbyśmy nie istnieli...jedynie ciągle ta kobieta nas obserwowała...jej wzrok nas przeszywał ,to był wzrok nienawiści...film się urwał a na jego miejsce pojawił się obraz tej kobiety, ogarniała wszystkich wzrokiem,wszystkie postacie nagle utkwiły wzrok na ekranie,głośniki zaczeły trzeszczeć...Nagle wszystkie postacie skierowały wzrok na mnie i Maksa...miały takie samo przeszywającwe spojrzenie jak ta kobieta... Zaczeły się wolno do nas zbliżać,nie wiedzieliśmy co robić jedynym ratunkiem był płot za bufetem ,a za nim znajdował się ciemny ,gęsty las..'''.''nasz azyl..po chwil paraliż jakby puszczał spojrzałem na Maksa,zrozumieliśmy się bez słow "trzeba wiać"...postacie były coraz bliżej...pobiegliśmy w strone płotu...przeskoczyłem.. Maks już nie miał tyle szczęcia...DOPADŁY GO!!...bezradnie obserwowałem jak zaciągają go do bufetu...drzwi tym razem były otwarte a kobieta z koszmaru stała w nich z okrutnym uśmiechem na twarzy...wycofałem się,odchodząc słyszałem jęki i hałąs dobiegający z budki...uciekłem...przewróciłem się i uderzyłem głową o pień drzewa...zemdlałem...ocknełem sie z rana ,pobiegłem na komisariat powiadomić o tym co się stało...krew jeszce leciała mi z głowy policjanci zdiwili się jak mnie zobaczyli...poszarpany koleś z krwawiącą głową...po rozmowie z pełniącym słożbe aspirantem,wysłano radiowóz by przeczesał teren kina....jednak nic nie znaleźiono...żadnych wskazówek,nic... Uznano Maksa za zaginionego...do dzisiaj nie odnaleziono jego ciała...kino zburzono w 1982 roku , a ja do końca życia nie zapomne tej nocy... i tej kobiety.... thumb|"Cactus Drive in theatre" Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania